Trying to Forget Everything that isn't You
by cabbage-for-the-people
Summary: Tokiya learns that losing Fuuko's affections might be the hardest thing he has to face. CHAPTER THREE EDITED!
1. A Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flame of Recca and Tokyo University.

**Note: **This was really supposed to be a one-shot type of fan fiction. But I think it would be better if I lengthened it into four to five chapters, as some people were quite disappointed with how short my first ToFuu one-shot was. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Constructive criticism is highly recommended.

**Trying to Forget Everything that isn't You**

**A Prologue**

It is quite remarkable, indeed, how much the heart can influence one's actions. This is one of the many facts that prove just how frail the human soul can be. But don't you think it's also quite cruel that humans are so gullible to think that once they follow their hearts, everything else will fall into place?

She wasn't the standard type of beauty: fair skin that borderlines pale, big cerulean eyes that have that sort of wide-eyed stare that only innocent babes can seem to emulate, a thin nose, and a plump well-formed mouth. Although a number of men were attracted to her, she didn't take pride on her appearance. In fact, she wished she were more-oh, you know- not like her self; not like Fuuko Kirisawa.

Large, puppy-like blue eyes stole a glance at the girl beside her. How she wished that she were blessed with Yanagi's dainty, feminine features instead of what she had now. Maybe then… _he'd look at me._

She loved him so much, her heart ached.

_Why won't you just stop it?!_ She wanted to cry out loud. As if berating herself could make her feelings shut off automatically. She knew that that would be next to impossible. Her sub-consciousness, the voice screaming at the back of her head, couldn't stop it. She just hoped it didn't reflect on her actions. Because if it did, he might never even talk to her again out of disgust. And she wouldn't be able to take that. Even if he only hurled insults towards her whenever he opened his mouth.

She despised how she let her heart rule over her mind. It made her seem so weak. And she was FAR from weak. At least, her actions were far from it.

"Hey monkey."

How she yearned for the day that he would address her like that out of endearment, not out of utter contempt towards her.

"Shut up, fridge boy!"

_Please don't look at me that way. _She saw him glare at her, visibly showing dislike at the mere sound of her voice. He walked away. Her chest seemed so heavy all of a sudden.

"Come on, Fuuko. Let's go." Yanagi Sakoshita's voice drooled of saccharine charm.

She loathed herself for even having the IDEA of hating Yanagi. Beautiful, sweet, caring Yanagi. _Why can't I be more like her?_ She felt like a boy whenever she compared herself to Tokiya's object of affection. She followed close behind her friends as they led the way out of the high school cafeteria.

"Hurry up, monkey. You're slowing us down."

_Then wait for me, even just this once, wait for me. I can't keep up with Yanagi, you know that. I swear I'm going to change myself as fast as I can._Fuuko looked at Tokiya Mikagami's retreating profile and for a single moment, let her actions betray what she believed to be her common sense. She showed a flash of longing on her face. _Just for you, I'll change. _

------------------------

That was four years ago. Fuuko Kirisawa frowned at the memory. She hadn't seen him for a year now, since he was in college already. It pained her so much when her Mi-chan left, not even visiting once ever since his departure. She might not have realized it, but that shook her up so much that all of the feelings she once had for him, she brushed off as mere infatuation.IN-FA-TU-A-TION.

…She wanted to believe that. She really did. But the human heart can only take so much of denial. She understood this fast enough as she stood in front of the gates of Tokyo University. His university. She sighed.

Wake up, Fuuko. It's time for reality to sink in and kick you hard on the butt.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flame of Recca and Tokyo University.

**Note: **Thankies to _Eirist, satomika,_ and _yanagichyan_ for being the first ones to review!

I wanted to really convey the drama here accurately, but sadly I couldn't. Not really. I was feeling too happy to because I have no classes today! Whee! Anyway, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Constructive criticism highly recommended.

**Trying to Forget Everything that isn't You**

**Chapter One**

Papers with scribbles and pictures of plants were strewn about. Felt-tipped markers with ridiculously bright colors were scattered on the floor. Burgundy-colored comforters with white stripes lay wrinkled and half-spread on a corner of the room. Eight pieces of clothing hung draped on a beat-up old, cushioned, caramel-hued chair. The room reeked of post-love making mingled with ancient sweat and a heady, obviously expensive perfume.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

Fingers with chewed-off nails shoved the notepad that had been resting quite peacefully on a plastic table away in a violent manner.

"Rica, where the hell did you put my shoes?! I know you have them!" it has been, what, three weeks now. But every single day seemed to renew her anger with her roommate. Small feet made contact with the cold tiled floor as she stomped out of frustration. Resounding thuds filled the room as Fuuko sought her way to her roommate's bed. It was separated from hers with a bright pink Hello Kitty shower curtain clumsily taped on the ceiling. The shower curtain was Rica's. Both women made it clear that it would be better if they avoided contact with each other as much as possible.

She almost tore the only available barrier between them, pissed off. "Rica…ah?" Fuuko had to stop insentience.

She should've known.

"What are you screeching about, fricking tomboy?!" her roommate didn't apparently care if anyone saw her half naked while straddling her current man of the month. Rica boasted earlier on that she aimed to be a college legend by being the first 'female stud' that wouldn't be kicked out by the end of the year even if she was caught in the act. This would be pretty easy for her to do since her father donates such a huge amount of money to the school that it had been established earlier on that her family practically owned the place. Of course, nobody bothered to point this out to Rica.

"…My shoes." Fuuko managed to mutter out. It was hard for her to get used to her roommate's antics. She tried to ignore the moans of Rica's boy toy.

"Closet."

"Thanks, whore."

"What?"

"Hmm…nothing." She grabbed her shoes and staggered towards the door.

She was starting to hate college.

------------------------

Blank. The current state of his mind right now was blank, if that was ever possible. It was like everything in his system was shut off when he heard the news from the sea monkey himself.

"_Yo, Mikagami! Could you ask Fuuko if she's still planning to visit us this weekend? She hasn't returned any of our calls."_

_He sighed in return. Recca's still as stupid as he was before. What makes him think that she would answer _his _calls?_

"_Geez… all you have to do is ask her! You practically live next to each other!"_

"_Don't think I'd fall for any of your pranks, Hanabishi" he tried to mumble back, but the sea monkey kept on blabbering. When Tokiya was just about to hang up, however, one statement caused him to freeze in shock._

"_I mean, both of you attend the same university so why the hell—"_

_Recca didn't get to finish what he was trying to say._

"You both attend the same university."

The _same_ university.

Fuuko and himself.

Fuuko and he.

Just when he _almost_ successfully avoided her. _Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant. This is just brilliant_. Sarcasm was a natural thing for him and it usually made him feel better in a way. It was his very own form of humor. But now was a different time. Now wasn't the time to joke at all. He gritted his teeth. It was all he could do to restrain himself from abandoning his usual calm façade.

------------------------

The lavatory smelled mildly like detergent and lemons. She knew it wasn't allowed to lock the public comfort room at all times but this was an emergency. She didn't want anyone to see her on her worst times. And besides, her dorm room was too far away.

Fuuko Kirisawa folded her arms. My, it was chilly. Her jacket failed to serve its purpose to warm her. She missed Ganko and the others so much, she couldn't help but feel a little colder than the usual. She won't be able to see them soon. She wanted to, but her wallet said otherwise. "Shit."_Sorry, all circuits are busy now. Please try your call later._ It was all she heard the whole week whenever she tried to call them. Whatever sort of god out there must be having fun, bestowing upon her the sad state she was in.

The only saving grace she had for now was her knowing that Tokiya couldn't possibly run into her at the vast grounds of this campus. The chances would be one in a thousand.

"That's good," she sighed. She didn't want to see him.

After all, she wanted to forget. She didn't want to be miserable anymore. Resignation was evidently seen as she hunched her shoulders.

Where was the Fuuko Kirisawa she used to be so familiar with? She looked at the face she seemed to know for so long. It was all there: the plum wine-colored hair, the thin straight nose and fair skin… all of the features she possesses.

_Huge resemblance…but that's not me._

Her eyes were of the same shade of blue, but it seemed so lifeless now. It felt like staring at a mannequin fashioned to look like her. She tried to smile. But as she realized how tired she was, how- no matter how hard she tried not to be- pathetic looking she was, she couldn't. She couldn't grin like the girl she once called Fuuko did. And as she realized just how different she was from before, the abyss that had started to find its way through her heart grew inevitably bigger. She was aware of how she ran farther away from what she used to be. And the only person she could blame was her self. All these years, she wanted to be everything she wasn't just to please Tokiya. _What have you done to me?_ Leaning against the bathroom sink, she wept. But no tears would come out. Even his element denied her of having the smallest form of relief.

-------------------------

Tokiya had been so sure of himself. The she-monkey just had to ruin his plans. He didn't want to admit it, but he was a weakling.

Not when it comes to physicality, of course, but when it came to the heart. He was terrified. Terrified of any feeling that came close to what he once had for his dead sister. He was selfish, he knew this. But he didn't want to have that hopelessness he used to grow accustomed to as a child. Not now when he was beginning to heal. Not now when the pain was a little bit more bearable.

He was a coward, running away from Fuuko like that. The possibility of him loving her was just too great a temptation for him to handle. What if he loses her just as fast as he lost Mifuyu?

_I am a selfish, arrogant, unfeeling, cowardly, bloody bastard. _He writes it down mentally, as if trying to curse himself; to scold away the cruel things he had done to Fuuko. Deserting her, making her suffer for so long… he knew she was in love with him as well. He wasn't dense, after all.

He thought of reasons why he had been acting so childish lately. Why he had to be a selfish, arrogant, unfeeling, cowardly, bloody bastard.

He concluded that it was part of human nature.

But if being selfish, arrogant, and so on and so forth was part of our being, of how we instinctively act when confronted with the fear of being pained, then it would be wrong to say that we humans are capable to love. After all, you can't truly love somebody without being hurt in the process, right? Clichés have a certain truth to them:

"You can't learn to love until you learn to hurt."

Perhaps Tokiya Mikagami should find out how to love selflessly from that line himself.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FoR and Tokyo University.

**Note:** In my desperate attempt to get more reviews, I've uploaded a new chapter ahead of time (I was planning to update after a month or so) which is a huge effort for a procrastinator such as my self. Please excuse me if this chapter didn't reach up to your expectations. Bleargh. I love Sweeney Todd. I just had to say that. I can't believe the ticket person let me in the movie house even if I'm far from 18 years old. HAHAHAHA!

Anyway, thankies to_Eirist, ApC, Funky Sushi, abubi-chan_, and _Nils_ for being the first ones to review chapter one! Also, thanks to _Milmil Bacon_ for the advice --hands out virtual candy-- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Constructive criticism highly advised.

**Trying to Forget Everything that isn't You**

**Chapter Two**

It never occurred in Tokiya Mikagami's mind that the she-monkey would ever have the gall to actually not tell him that she was walking, living, and breathing the air around his very own college. It wasn't shown conspicuously on his face since he was the master of the "art of poker face" (or so Recca and the others called his usual impassive appearance), but he was very disappointed. Heck, he was APALLED with the idea that Fuuko didn't even bother to tell him that. Wasn't he her friend after all? He thought for a while. Well, maybe he did start the trend of not saying things as important as that to her. _That's right. I didn't tell her I'd be leaving for college. I didn't tell her that she was the only one I didn't contact out of all the others. _A grim line placed itself on his lips. _I guess I really don't have the right to be upset about her not telling me. _ He paused for a long time. Still, she was wrong not to tell him. The chances of their being able to meet were exiguous. He couldn't stage an accidental meeting. He might as well go to her himself.

--------------------

Tokiya Mikagami knocked on the door twice. The number 403 was painted on its surface in bright gold and the brass handles of the door were rusting with age.

"I know you're in there. Open up." He cringed for a while. Why was he doing this again? Incoherent statements reached his ear. Although he couldn't understand the words, he knew they were a string of curses. He almost laughed at the thought of Fuuko ready to punch the life out of the person who was disturbing her sleep. Nobody would blame her if she did so; it was seven in the morning. Of course, the grin that threatened to form on his face faltered right away. It was he who would receive her punches, this he soon realized.

----------------------

_Oh great…must be one of Rica's boy toys. _Fuuko gathered all of her strength to climb out of bed. The pink shower curtain was still half torn and she made a mental note to tape it up as soon as possible. She had enough of seeing the silhouette of her roommate as she moved rhythmically in the dark. She tried to keep the disgusting image off her mind.

He heard a creak as the Fuujin wielder popped her sleepy head out. _She's changed a lot._ And for the nth time of his life, he wished he hadn't chosen to leave her.

He ached to touch her.

It was a wonder how much man's mortal flesh craved for such desires with only a mere glance. _Her hair grew longer_, he thought as he looked at her. The way his eyes drank in her appearance could make any person blush. But Fuuko was too sleepy to notice.

"WHAT NOW…!" her eyes squinted at the sight before her. Whoever this person was, he looked a lot like Tokiya. She thought it to be impossible.

"Can I help you?" Fuuko raised an eyebrow. Who was this guy anyway?

He sighed in return, his elbow juxtaposed to the side of the door frame. The paint was slightly chipping off. "We need to talk."

She rubbed her belly as a response. _I'm hungry. _She shook her head. _Now that was a random thought. _

"I know you're a little bit surprised by this, but we really need to talk."

"Rica's asleep. Go fool around when she isn't and when I'm not here. Geez, can't you survive a day without sexual intercourse?" she tugged the ends of her top. "Please stop blocking the door…unless you want me to ram it against your elbow, of course. Don't think I'd hesitate for a moment, buster." Her voice had a hint of brashness but her manner was still evidently that of a tired person.

"Kirisawa it's either you had gotten- by some pleasant turn of events- amnesia or your inner primate has taken over your brain. More than before, I mean." His left eye twitched. What he hoped to be a witty, sarcastic remark sounded like something a brat would say. He was a bit nervous. He started to wonder if this was how a child felt if he was caught with his hand inside the cookie jar by his parents. Tokiya once knew the feeling, but he simply forgot. It was a vague memory that he vainly attempted to burry along with the rest of his past.

She blinked a few more times, trying to process what the man in front of her was trying to say.

He sighed again. _1…2…3._

Her eyes widened, making them look like they could pop out any time now.

_Finally,_he thought.

"MI-CHAN?!"

--------------------

Big, cursive letters read out _Café. _ Fuuko and Tokiya placed themselves across each other. The soft, velvet, red seats harbored no soothing effect for both of them. The situation they were in was too awkward. Even the coffee didn't help.

It was strange, how she didn't recognize the man she was in love with for four years. She felt stupid at that point. "So, how've you been?" she bit her lip immediately after saying that. She wasn't prepared for this. All she could think of to say to him were the standard greetings. It felt like she was talking to a mere acquaintance, not a friend; not her Mi-chan.

"…Fine." His voice tended to shock her now. _I never thought I'd hear it again._ It was huskier now, more masculine. He looked at her as if in deep thought. "And you? What brings you here to this university?"

"I-I've had better days." She wanted to kick herself for stammering. He thought it to be quite adorable. "I don't … I don't think that I should have any other reason to be here other than to study- you know… to learn." Fuuko couldn't look him in the eye. She slowly felt anger boiling its way through her veins. She had so much to ask and yet… she was too frightened to.

_Shit._

This isn't her. She liked to think that this was some sort of dream. Probably where aliens abducted her soul to---

"How come you never told me that you were staying here?"

He stirred the coffee placed before him lazily. The teaspoon made a faint clanging sound as it grazed the insides of the porcelain cup. It reminded Fuuko of how she spent her nights being all sad and defeated as she listened to the chimes attached to that plastic red carp near her window. Those were the times she waited for him to call, even if she knew he wouldn't.

"…" she pressed her lips together. She couldn't process anything that he was saying right now. The reality that he was just sitting before her with his coffee in hand, all cocky and indifferent to anything but himself numbed her.

This was real.

He was real.

And she couldn't escape from this scene.

"Say something, she-monkey."

She rested her gaze on the transparent glass that lay still on the mahogany table. It had a few bread crumbs on it and a liquid brown ring with several drops of the same shade of brown bordered around her latte cup. She breathed in the intoxicating aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

It was confusing, how angry she would be for a while and then the next thing she'd know, she would feel drained; lifeless even. It was like the real Fuuko and the Fuuko she created for Tokiya were battling each other in her.

He sighed for the third time.

"Hanabishi told you, didn't he? Stupid monkey."

"Huh?"

"Kirisawa, don't take it in too hard. I only avoided you out of all the others because—"

She registered what he just said fast enough. Something snapped in her as she stared at him, bewildered.

She was glad that the real Fuuko won this time around as she tensed her body angrily.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that all this time- A FUCKING YEAR, MI-CHAN!- I was the only one whom you didn't call or visit… or… or… anything?!"

He looked dumbfounded.

She slumped back to her chair, the screeching of it not distracting them one bit. Fuuko seemed to shrink back in her seat as she shook her head slowly. It seemed like an eternity for him before she spoke again.

"…Why…?"

It broke his heart, the way her eyes and tone of voice showed the desperation welling up in her as she uttered that single question.

_Why._

Why DID he avoid her? He knew the answer but he couldn't say it out loud: _I was scared to love._ He suddenly felt like the shallowest person on the face of the Earth.

Fuuko finally looked at him directly. She tried to search for answers but his face remained expressionless. She wanted to scream at him, tell him how much she suffered when he left. But she wouldn't. She would never give him that sort of satisfaction. She wanted to hurt him so bad, slap him or kick him on the groin but that would be beneath her. So she only said to him the three words she thought would not ever be deemed possible to tell her Mi-chan:

"I hate you."

Then she stormed off.

----------------------

An alien feeling began to seep its way to Tokiya's heart.

_Get up, you bastard._

But his feet remained plastered on the ground. He looked like he'd been slapped.

_Get up!_

He couldn't. And as he gazed upon Fuuko Kirisawa's retreating profile, he realized that even if he hid himself from her to be protected, he still ended up feeling as lost as he was nine years ago(!).

"Fuuko…wait…"

He whispered, hoping that the wind would carry it to its tamer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After note:(!)- I'm assuming that's the time when his sister, Mifuyu, died. Hahaha.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: I don't own FoR and Tokyo University.

**Note**: I'm not sure if I'll add a next chapter to this story since I'm getting pretty bored with it. Anyway, if you guys have the time, please check out my other ToFuu fic, "Conceit's Original Sin." I haven't been getting many reviews for that which really lowered my already nonexistent self-esteem. Thankies to _yanagi-chyan, plaintorture!, Eirist, abubi-chan, _and _Suryasree _for being the first ones to review the previous chapter! Also, thanks to_syNemYoA_ for giving awesome reviews!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated.

**Trying to Forget Everything that isn't You**

**Chapter Three**

A long slender leg found its way to the far left side of the bed. It was milky white and well-toned.

And it was itching to kick the life out of Tokiya Mikagami.

_Just two years… two years until I can finally get out of here._

But a part of her wanted to stay despite her misery. Somehow, she felt like something had to be done. The pieces of the puzzle called destiny didn't quite fit in perfectly.

"…_I only avoided you out of all the others…"_

The memory still stung.

"Cheer up, you miserable lout." Nobody else could comfort her but her self now. She picked up a crumpled piece of paper situated on top of her lamp shade as she bent forward awkwardly to put herself in a sitting position. A flash of bright orange was seen as its felt-tip made contact with the disfigured sheet of paper.

"I know what will cheer you up, Fuuko-chan!"

She drew a pathetic excuse for a square and placed an irregularly large smiley face in the form of a circle above it. _Hmm… something's missing._

The sound of the sudden contact of skin indicated a spark of an ingenious idea.

She placed two dots on the middle of the square and added a few squiggly lines on the "head" to pass off as curly hair. 'RICA TONBUO' was placed under the sketch in nauseating highlighter-orange.

She tried to laugh. With all her might, she did.

_I hate you. Hate. You. I. _

No matter how many times she jumbled the words of that phrase, it would never change its meaning.

Maybe tomorrow she'd wake up and find out that all of this was a dream.

--------------------

It could've been different, the way things turned out to be. He could have stopped her; could have spared Fuuko's feelings.

He just had to be so darned selfish.

Well, he was determined to change that. He had been since he saw Fuuko for the first time after a year. _Beautiful and vibrant Fuuko_. The only problem was how to.

_Remember._

He closed his eyes.

_Remember that feeling._

He envisioned her face, the litheness of her limbs, the white porcelain skin he longed to caress and claim as his own.

_-Ba-bump, ba-bump-_

_Remember._

Her smooth, shoulder-length hair, the ample breasts Mother Nature endowed her with.

-_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump-_

His heart was beating so fast now.

The way she whispered 'Mi-chan' to him with that gentle voice she had, laced with endearment, whenever she thought he was asleep.

_-Ba-bump-_

_Remember…_

That infectious smile that never failed to make his day better; the scent that he couldn't get enough of whenever she rested her head against his shoulder. It was all Fuuko Kirisawa.

That's right._This feeling._

His left hand rested itself on his chest.

_This feeling's all it has to take._

He didn't want to make the same mistake of abandoning her once again.

---------------------

Fuuko's body shook with uncontrollable fits of anger. She wished she didn't go to this university; wished she didn't have Rica as her roommate; wished Tokiya Mikagami never became her friend; wished she never fell in love with him; wished she could control her feelings.

She punched Rica's bed (why punch hers instead of Rica's?) and paused for a second, eyeing the reddening contours of her fist.

A sigh echoed throughout the dorm room.

"I wish he'd come back to me."

Fuuko started to hate herself even more as the feeling of defeat engulfed her body, making her cry listlessly with abandon. Is it over now, what she suffered for in so long?

Life is cruel in so many aspects. We were given a chance to live on this Earth only to find out that the price we paid to be alive is to suffer for all eternity. Misery seems to be part of our daily routine.

The problem is, we don't know how to handle that; we don't know how to handle misery. It wasn't embedded in our minds or in our hearts upon conception. We have to learn it along the way: we can either face it or wait.

Well, Fuuko faced it for too long and now it was HER time to wait. And she was willing to wait. It was better than losing all hope in being with him.

_Where are you, Mi-chan?_

-----------------------

He couldn't lose her. Not now.

He felt stupid. How could he have left her just like that?

He walked briskly towards… well, he really didn't know where he was headed.

What was he going to say once he finally talked to her?

The thought of it all was terrifying.

He felt that telling her what he'd kept inside for so long was even more terrifying than battling Kurei's men. It was embarrassing, idiotic and pathetic, what he would like to say to her. He knew that. But he also knew that it was the right thing to do: to confess.

_Remember._

That was all he could do to feel stronger at the moment.

"Wait." He stopped in the middle of the second flight of stairs.

_I hate you._

She said that, didn't she? His finger nails dug unto the bare flesh of his palm. It seems like he needed more courage to face her. He ambled up the stairs once again, never really knowing where he was going. All he knew was that wherever his feet were taking him would eventually lead him to her.

---------------------

_Okay. Deep breaths._ Fuuko trudged along the corridors of her dorm, making her way towards the roof top she deemed to be her own sanctuary during her first few days at the University. Poor railings. She couldn't wait to kick its iron bars until her legs ached. Fuuko broke Rica's mattress while she was in her 'punching mode' so the railings were the next victims for her to vent her anger.

----------------------

Tokiya Mikagami reached the last flight of stairs.

Was he prepared?

Not quite so.

He was trembling now. For once, fear could be seen on his face. _Fuuko…_

----------------------

She heard a creak from behind her. She turned around. It looks like the railings would have to wait.

---------------------

At that moment, two different fates collided and made a promise for a single destiny to be soon conceived.

Blue eyes with different shades stared at one another: one lighter, one darker.

"What are you doing?" his voice caused involuntary tremors to run through her body.

He seemed different with the way he talked.

"… I was waiting." Fuuko didn't dare to take her eyes off of him.

The wind started to blow harder, making the purple tresses of her hair block her sight for a while.

'_Move forward,' _it seemed to say.

"Waiting?" he took a few strides closer.

_Step, step, step._

They were only a few inches apart now. He could smell her; the scent taunting him, seducing him. Tokiya didn't dare take his eyes off of her either.

It was starting to become windier. But that didn't bother them one bit.

"…For you."

Now, it started to drizzle.

Water with wind.

The gods up there were probably on their favor now. Perhaps touched by the prospect of two souls lost only to find themselves even more lost with each other.

Water with wind.

… His element with hers.

"… I was waiting for you, Mi-chan."

No words could come out of his mouth. How could he have been such a fool before? Here she was, the woman he loved yet hurt the most. The same woman who suffered so much for him. The same woman he shunned.

Yet, she waited for him. Even after all this time.

The rain was starting to muffle whichever words she tried to mutter out of her lips. He just stared.

Her hair was dripping wet on her face now, but she didn't seem to notice.

She trembled, not from the cold weather but with the overwhelming thought that he came back for her. To her.

Was she crying?

Nobody could ever know for the drops of the water from above masked the possibility of knowing if those were truly her tears. And she was thankful for that. Very much.

Today, he was an open book. Fuuko could clearly see the emotions playing out of his handsome face.

_So beautiful…_

She longed to touch it. So she did. Because at that moment, she didn't care if it would be against his wishes.

He came back for her. And that's all she could think of; that's all that really mattered.

--------------------------------

His eyes squinted. The rain was falling so hard at that instant; he could barely make out her features. He suddenly felt scared.

_Was she angry?_

A warm hand placed itself on his cheek. He leaned against it to feel if it was real.

Heck, it was as real as real could be.

_This is real._

His fingers slid in between hers. He held her hand tightly.

How he wanted to say everything he had always wanted to say.

'_I love you,' 'Be mine,' 'Thank you,' 'I didn't mean to…'_

So many, many words. But the profoundness of the situation he was in could hardly even make him blink from the large rain drops that fell on them.

He inhaled and let his breath escape from his mouth, uttering what he only could muster out of his system.

"I'm sorry!"

And then, he hugged her with all the strength he had left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Owari_


End file.
